


The Check-Up

by otpcutie



Series: The Choice We've Made [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Bottom Peter Parker, D/s, Daddy Tony, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Doctor/Patient Roleplay, Dom Tony Stark, Dubcon (in the roleplay), Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Medical Kink, Peter is 18, Playing Doctor, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony and Peter try a new roleplay as Doctor/patient.This story followsThe Surprisebut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this to site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	The Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/183314867287/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-peters-plan-ao3)⭐️ for this series, posted to my tumblr.

Peter hid a pleased grin as he sat in the makeshift waiting room in Tony’s apartment. Tony and Peter had discussed the scene and ordered props to make it feel more authentic. As Tony had Peter reiterate their traffic light system and they both took a minute to get into character before starting the scene, the excitement really set in.

They hadn’t even started yet, but heat coiled in Peter’s stomach as he thought about what was to come. He was _so_ ready to be ‘taken advantage of’ by his Daddy- no, _Dr Stark_.

~~~

Tony opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hall. Inside his room he’d set up their play area. He was wearing a white coat, a stethoscope hanging around his neck and a clipboard in hand. He looked over the clipboard and glanced around with a smile, “Peter. Peter Parker?” He called softly.

Peter took a moment to take in how good Tony looked like this. He stood up raising his hand and nodded with a blush, “ _Here_ , Dr Stark.”

“Please, after you.” Tony stepped aside and as Peter walked past his hand moved to the boys back. He guided him into the room and shut the door before behind them.

Tony sat at his desk chair and motioned for Peter to take the seat in front of him. Peter took a look around the room. The bed had been moved to the corner of the room, covered with white sheets. There was a desk with doctors’ equipment, a scale and even some posters up for realism, one was for checking height. His heart fluttered at the length Tony went to for his fantasy.

Tony cleared his throat with an amused smirk and Peter finally sat down. He looked over his clipboard, “So, Peter. This says you wanted to have a general check-up today?”

“Yes, Sir, Dr Stark. I um- just wanted to check everything’s okay I guess.” Peter said with a flustered smile as he looked over Tony’s outfit more closely. He shrugged, “I figured you’d know what I should get looked at or not.” It was said so innocently that Tony thought Peter would make a good actor.

Tony hid a smirk as he nodded and said, “That’s right, Peter. It’s all part of the job description, I’m here to help.” He picked up a pen, “First a few questions I need to ask, I’ll get the easy ones out of the way first. You’re eighteen, is that right? Smart boy like you, must be off to college?”

Peter blushed at the praise and smiled, “Yep, I’m eighteen. Thanks, Doc- I start soon.”

Tony nodded as he checked the fake paperwork. “Do you drink? Smoke?”

“I don’t smoke. I’ve gotten d-drunk with my friends before but that was just once.” Peter admitted with a shy smile, cheeks hot from shame.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend but didn’t question what he wanted to; he was playing Dr Stark after all. “I’m glad it’s not a regular occurrence, I’m sure you know you shouldn’t drink at this age. Thank you for being honest with me, I’m not here to judge.”

“Have you been taking care of yourself? Sleeping and eating well?” Tony asked next. He could tell his boy was getting impatient which made him smirk.

“Yes sir.” Peter bit his lip and toyed with the edge of his sweater. He looked so sweet it was distracting.

“I’m going to check a few things today, let’s start with your height and weight.” Tony stood as he explained and pointed towards the scale on the floor.

Peter slid his shoes off before standing on the scale. Tony stood behind him as he read his weight and wrote it on the chart, Peter could feel Tony’s body heat radiating off him.

“Stand against the wall.” Tony said in a low tone. He noticed Peter swallow at the order before leaning against the measurement poster. Tony wrote down his height.

“Alright, you’re doing well sweetheart.” Tony praised with a smile. The endearment was probably not appropriate for a doctor, but Tony wasn’t playing an ethical doctor anyway. “Now a few more things if you’ll take a seat for me.”

“Thanks, Dr Stark.” Peter’s stomach flipped at the praise, his heart racing eagerly as he sat back in his chair.

Tony took out an otoscope to check his ears and made a pleased sound as he did, “Everything’s great so far, ears included.” He reassured as put the otoscope away and he picked up a pop-stick.

“I need to check inside your mouth now. Open up for me.” His tone lowered and Peter visibly shivered before opening his mouth as requested.

“That’s it, stick your tongue out.” Tony spoke softly, holding Peter’s jaw as he held the pop-stick ready. Peter flatted his tongue so Tony could slide the pop-stick in his mouth, he hummed as he looked around, “Your tonsils are normal, I’ll feel around to make sure everything else feels okay too.”

Peter held back a moan as Tony removed the pop-stick and slid two gloved fingers inside his mouth instead. He felt around the boy’s mouth, Peter’s eyes slipping shut as Tony’s fingers pushed further inside.

Peter could feel the latex against his tongue, Tony moved his fingers out halfway before sliding them back inside. Peter let out a soft ‘ _mmph_ ’ as he sucked them absentmindedly, his cock twitching in interest. The latex tasted strange but the act was unbelievably hot.

Peter’s eyes flung open when he heard Tony speak again. “Your mouth is fine- _perfect_.” His voice was gravelly as he pulled his fingers free, a bit of drool falling down Peter’s bottom lip.

Peter blushed from embarrassment and licked his lips, not trusting himself to speak yet. His blush deepened as Tony wiped Peter’s mouth clean with a tissue and took of his gloves, Peter noticing how much one was covered in his saliva. The embarrassment sent a jolt of arousal through him, knowing how inappropriate it would be getting turned on in a doctor’s appointment made it even more arousing.

“I need to check your heartbeat next, it will be easier if you take off your shirt.” Tony explained as he held his stethoscope out ready to use.

“Y-yes Dr Stark.” Peter’s blush deepened as he pulled off his shirt, the blush spreading down his chest beautifully. His pretty pink nipples standing to attention.

“It’s cold.” Tony warned about the stethoscope as he shifted closer to him. A fond smile on his face as he pressed it against his chest, Peter jumping slightly even with the warning.

Tony listened to his heartbeat, moving the tool around his chest with a forced look of concentration on his face. The stethoscope brushed over Peter’s nipple causing the boy to grip the sides of his chair and gasp softly.

Tony pretended not to know what the issue was as it happened again, this time Peter moaned softly, his cock stirring. “I- sorry, Dr Stark.” Peter ducked his head bashfully using the excuse of, “I-it’s cold.”

Tony glanced up at him, his expression plain but his eyes shining with delight, “It’s fine sweetheart but your hearts racing, are you nervous?”

Peter shrugged and Tony smiled warmly, “It’s normal to be nervous, nobody really likes these kinds of things. Doctor’s visits, I mean.” Peter’s cock disagreed.

Tony put his stethoscope down and picked his clipboard back up. “A few awkward questions to get out of the way and your appointment will be over soon.”

Peter nodded and moved to put his shirt back on. Tony stopped him, “You may as well leave it off for now, I’ll need to do some other body checks soon anyway.”

“So, are you sexually active Peter?” Tony’s eyes flicked to him above his clipboard, not wanting to miss his reaction.

Peter looked away and shook his head, cheeks burning. “I haven’t... before.” He waved his hand in explanation, knowing Tony would understand.

“You’re a virgin?” Tony clarified and Peter nodded. “I see.” He wrote something down. “I’ll need to check your prostate and testicles today Peter, to check for cancer.”

Peter’s eyes widened slightly, thinking of Dr Stark touching him in that way made his body heat up.

“It’s normal to be apprehensive but it’s for your own good to get these things checked. You’re in good hands, I promise.” Tony reassured with a little smirk.

Peter didn’t doubt it, especially as he looked at Tony’s gloved hands. So big and strong. He squirmed in his seat as he thought about them roaming over his body, pushing inside him.

He was brought back to the present as Tony spoke again. “I know you’re a virgin, but have you ever fingered yourself before?”

Peter almost choked at the question and looked down at his lap, he was now very aware he was shirtless. He felt so exposed to Tony but not in a bad way. “Y-yes.” He nodded, avoiding his gaze.

“So, you know where your prostate is?” Tony asked curiously, his legs crossed as he leaned back in his seat. Peter was so cute when he rambled, looking all flustered like this. He didn’t want to miss a thing.

“I, uh, know where it’s meant to be but I’ve never y’know _found_ _it_.” Peter admitted with a flushed face. “Not for lack of trying though.” He mumbled quietly.

Tony huffed a laugh, he shouldn’t have been surprised Peter would go to this length, he was so believable. He was constantly impressed by his boy, always so clever.

Tony cleared his throat and schooled his features, “Well, you’re a young man, of course you’ve explored your body it’s only natural.”

Peter smiled bashfully, excitement growing as Tony stood up from his chair. “I’ll do these last two checks and then you can be on your way.” He explained with a gentle smile.

“Strip and place your hands against the wall for me.” It was said with a smile, but his eyes were dark with lust, his tone stern.

“What if it hurts Dr Stark? Your fingers are a lot bigger than mine.” Peter said with faux nerves.

Peter was still eager to comply. He pulled down his shorts and underwear, stepping out of them. His puppy dog eyes were aimed at Tony as he moved to place his hands against the surface just as he was told to do.

“You’re in good hands, remember?” Tony said with an amused smile as he put on new gloves. Peter shivered slightly as he heard the rubber snap as he did.

Peter stood looking at the wall, naked as the day he was born. He bit his lip as Tony pulled Peter’s hips back, moving him into a more suitable position with his ass in the air. The situation was even sexier because he was naked while Tony was fully dressed.

“I remember.” Peter looked over his shoulder, letting out a soft whine as Tony spread his legs a bit. Tony chose to ignore it.

“First, I’ll check your testicles.” Tony murmured in his ear as a hand reached in front of Peter’s body. He cupped his balls softly before rolling each in his palm, his wrist ‘accidentally’ bumping his cock.

Peter’s breathing became faster, his arms shaking as he tried to keep still. His cock was now hard, Tony’s ministrations felt so good. Tony gave his balls a little tug, it made Peter’s breath hitch as he continued to toy with them. As his did his wrist rubbed along his leaking cock, adding some friction but not nearly enough.

“Hm, normal so far.” Tony’s breath was hot against Peter’s neck causing him to shiver. “Good boy.” He whispered as he moved his hand away, Peter whimpered at the loss.

The praise went straight to his cock. “I didn’t mean to, um..” Peter said quietly nodding to his erection, heat pooling in his stomach.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Peter. Happens to everyone.” Tony moved towards the desk, picking up the lube before standing back behind Peter.

“Now, I need to check your prostate.” Tony warned as he coated his fingers in lube, warming them up for him.

Tony circled Peter’s hole with a finger slowly, watching as Peter’s head dropped forward. His cock bobbed expectantly, but Tony just continued teasing.

“Dr Stark are you gonna-?” Peter bit his lip. Tony coaxed his finger inside in answer, causing Peter to gasp at the intrusion.

“Relax for me, _relax for Dr Stark_.” Tony spoke into his ear with a smirk, Peter’s cock dribbling precum.

“That’s it, just like that.” Tony cooed as his finger eased inside him fully.

“Oh, _god-_ ” Peter couldn’t hold back a moan of relief. Tony moved his finger inside him, purposely avoiding his prostrate.

“Did- _ahh_ \- did you find it?” Peter asked as he pushed his ass back against his finger encouragingly.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’ll know when Dr Stark finds it.” Tony teased. “Clench around my finger, that might help.”

Peter was flustered at the request, he clenched around Tony’s finger and felt his grip on his hip tighten. Tony’s own cock was now straining his pants.

“That didn’t help, but this might make it easier for me find it.” Tony said as he slid another finger beside the first, watching as his blue latex fingers were pulled inside his hole invitingly.

Peter whined needily as Tony started to fuck him with them, “Sorry, Peter. I should find it soon.” He said as he continued to avoid that spot inside him.

As Peter rested his head against the wall, sticking his ass out even further as he was reduced to a needy mess. His precum dripped to the floor and he was whining incoherently from need, the need for _more_. It felt so good being filled with Tony’s fingers, but he was missing that spark of pleasure inside him.

Tony’s smirk grew as he finally crooked his fingers, rubbing them over Peter’s sweet spot. Peter gasped out loudly, “ _Dr Stark!_ ” He whimpered as his neglected cock throbbed, it only made him want more.

“Found it.” Tony chuckled fondly, he moved his fingers inside Peter at a teasingly slow pace this time brushing against his prostate consistently.

Peter could feel his legs shaking as he whimpered and moaned, letting out desperate little ‘ _ahh_ ’s and ‘ _ooh_ ’s. Tony’s heart fluttered listening to his noises, so sweet and needy at the same time. So eager to take whatever Tony was willing to give him.

Tony took pity on him, starting to thrust his fingers faster. He aimed for his sweet spot relentlessly, sparks of pleasure running through Peter’s body. His cock was flushed pink and throbbing desperately, Tony acting like it wasn’t even there.

“ _Oh_. D- _Dr Stark_ , that spot feels so-” Peter was cut off by his own high pitch whimper. His mind was fuzzy from pleasure, it was unreal that Tony could make him feel so good just using his fingers.

As Peter got louder, needier, Tony stopped his movements entirely. “Well, that’s everything done for today. You can head home now.” He told Peter, an innocent look on his face.

Peter whimpered as he felt Tony started to pull his fingers free. “B-but _please_ Dr Stark- I-I need- _need more_.” He begged with a flushed face.

Tony hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t know, Peter. I have other patients to see today, you’d cut into my next patient’s appointment.” He chastised.

“ _Please_ \- feels so good- I’ll be a good boy for you Dr Stark, I- I promise.” Peter pleaded squirming on his fingers pathetically, looking back to him with rosy cheeks and big brown eyes.

Tony sunk his fingers back inside him completely, “Since you asked so nicely.” He ran his other hand down Peter’s chest slowly.

“So noisy, I bet everyone in the waiting room can hear you- can hear what a _naughty boy_ you are. So _needy_ for Dr Stark, aren’t you baby boy?” As he spoke, he thrusted his fingers inside him, fucking him with them just how he needed.

Peter moaned loudly as he nodded his head, hands desperately trying to clutch at the wall. “Yes! ‘M needy for you- _ooh_ \- please, Dr Stark. _I want_ -” He breathed out.

Peter pushed back against Tony’s fingers as he fucked him with them. Tony groaned softly, “What do you want, hm? Tell Dr Stark.”

“T-to cum, please- _please_.” Peter begged shamelessly, his cock bobbing as he moved himself on Tony’s fingers happily.

“You really are a naughty boy, you want to cum in my office? In your _doctor’s_ office?” Tony teased as he clicked his tongue in a reprimanding way.

Hearing that only made Peter’s cock twitch, embarrassment making his body heat up even more. He nodded mutely before whining out with no shame, “Yes _\- p-please_.”

“I’m not touching that pretty cock of yours, you’ll cum just from this.” Tony smirked as he fucked him with his fingers, rubbing his sweet spot continuously.

“Cum on my wall so all my patients will see what a dirty boy you are. Cum for Dr Stark _, now_.” Tony whispered low in his ear, delivering a spank to his ass.

Peter gasped, the command pushed him over and he came abruptly. Stripes of his cum decorating the wall and floor.

“Good boy.” Tony cooed in his ear as he removed his fingers slowly. He picked Peter up before his legs gave out and laid him on his bed.

Peter laughed blissfully, “That was so hot, Daddy.”

Tony laid next to his boyfriend and moved to pull off his coat. Peter grabbed the coat before snuggling against him, “Leave it on.”

Tony chuckled and rubbed his back, “You like Dr Stark then?”

“Not as much as I love my Daddy...” Peter teased as he trailed his fingers to cup Tony’s bulge.

Tony batted his hand away, “None of that, I can tell when my boys sleepy.”

“But-” Peter tried but Tony interrupted, “I’m fine baby boy. Maybe later we can have more fun with Dr Stark.” He winked playfully.

Peter hummed as he nuzzled his face against Tony’s chest enjoying his post orgasm bliss, Tony stroked his hair as they cuddled and cooed praise in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading :) 
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
